


Sins of the Seven

by TheBlackberryKey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of incest, Seven Deadly Sins, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: The seven Hargreeves siblings each struggle with one of the seven deadly sins.This is how they cope with it.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Number 1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This might have been done before, but I haven’t seen a fic like it so I decided to go for it myself.  
> These are all my personal headcanons of which Deadly sin represents which Hargreeves sibling and how they each have dealt with that specific sin throughout their lives.  
> This is as far as I know not canon it’s just my interpretation of the characters and which sin would fit them the most, according to me.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Lust: _An intense longing for something, often sexual, but also material. A desire so great and impure that it eventually becomes an unbearingly painful sin._

Luther wasn’t pure and he was well aware of that.  
His siblings didn’t know it though, except for maybe Klaus who was a bit more perceptive of his siblings than Luther had originally thought him to be.  
Luther was impure and dirty and he knew it. And he was ashamed of it, but what could he do when the desire he felt eventually toned out every other emotion?

He had a desire so great that it would keep him lying awake at night, staring blindly at the dark ceiling in agony as he tried to fight the feelings off. These terrible feelings that he essentially knew were wrong, but in the depths of his mind still felt so right. It was like a thick fog hung around his mind and his better judgement disappeared completely, lost in the hazy white smoke of his brain and all he could feel was desire and longing.

When he looked at the dark wooden ceiling above his bed he was always transported back to the moon. It never happened right away, but the more his thoughts spiraled and the more he stared at the vast darkness, his grip on earth would begin to fade and he could suddenly see the whole world from above again. And he hated the view now, after he had found the real meaning of his mission on the moon, he couldn’t stand to look at it. And he definitely couldn’t stand to remember all the times he had been alone with his thoughts.  
Because he had been alone up there, alone with his thoughts for a long time, and he had hated every minute of it. Whenever that specific thought had snuck up on him he had tried to focus on something else, anything really, anything to get his mind off of the sinful feelings it whispered to him, anything to keep the lust and desire out of his system, but there wasn’t anything else to do on the moon, so he had thought.  
He had thought a lot about her, about Allison. 

It had started out like nothing, just the casual thought of, ‘I hope she is doing fine’, or ‘I wonder if she likes the new movie she is in’. But then he had remembered what his teen self had thought about her, when they had still lived together, when he had still had a normal body, when everything, despite their situation, had seemed easier.  
He had loved her. Loved his sister in a way a brother probably shouldn’t have, but he had, and he still did.  
In his isolation he often fantasized about her long, thick curly hair and how good and soft it would feel in his strong hands and he could almost feel it. He thought about her naked body in a bundle of white sheets. Her dark skin in beautiful contrast to the purity that surrounded her. He wanted to touch her to hold her close and to feel every curve and perfect imperfections of her body. He wanted to kiss her everywhere and tell her that she was the most beautiful person he had ever met and that he loved her and that he wanted to be together with her forever. He would get lost in his own thoughts, in his own desires, dreaming of all the things they could do together, and then he would remember that she was married and that some other lucky man had the privilege to do what Luther could only dream of. For that was all it was, a dream. A hopeless far away dream.  
He would remember that she had a daughter and that Allison had moved on, while he was still trapped at the Academy, or rather trapped on the moon, a thousand miles away from her and then he would wonder when he would get to see her again.  
Would it be when they were old and grey? And if so, would he still feel the same as he did now? He didn’t doubt that he would. His desire for her would never fade. It was like a strong passionate flame burning and raging in his chest, never resting and never fading, only ever growing stronger with each day that passed as they were separated from each other. Luther wondered if Allison had the same flame in her chest. For all he knew, she didn’t, or at least she didn’t have it anymore, but he was sure that it had been there once. Once when they had been younger and the duty of being grown hadn’t been quite as impending on them as it was now.

Luther looked at his body in the mirror. A hairy beast stared back at him and he sighed deeply. Who could ever love a man like him? He was more monkey than man now, and even though some people apparently digged that, as he had learned, he wasn’t so sure Allison would.  
He still regretted that night at the rave. He felt dirty when he thought about it. He felt like an animal. Yet in the moment he had felt great. His longing for Allison had been drowned out by the music and the drugs and he had felt free for a moment. Then that girl’s hands had been all over his half naked body and all he could see was Allison. He couldn’t even remember the girls face cause all he had seen in those moments had been Allison.  
When they had kissed it was Allison in his mind, when they had undressed and eventually done what Luther had never thought he would do, it had been Allison he imagined lying beneath him. He was also partially sure that he had said her name in the heat of the moment, but he wasn’t sure, and if he had, the girl hadn’t seemed to mind much.  
He had been ashamed afterwards. Both for what he had done and what he had thought and said. But that wasn’t anything new, he had always been a bit ashamed about his feelings, but what was there to be so ashamed of? Why should he hide his love, his desire for a woman who may or may not return his feelings? Because she was his sister, that was why and deep down he knew it, but he was tired of being ashamed, tired of feeling dirty.  
His desire was controlling him more than he was controlling it and he hated it, yet he couldn’t control it. Every time he saw Allison the flame just grew larger and he wasn’t sure that he could suppress it for much longer.  
When she had almost died he had been ready to die with her. For a life without her in it wouldn’t be a life worth living for Luther.  
It was enough for him that she was alive, for now. He didn’t know what the future would bring, but he could only imagine that his suppressed feelings of desire and longing would only grow and eventually grow out of his body until he was a burning mess that couldn’t control the passionate fire in his heart. And honestly he was looking forward to that. For when he could finally be freed from his shame and filth, for the time when he would stop caring about the consequences and truly give in to his desire. 

Luther was dirty and impure and he knew it. Chastity wasn’t for him, it never had been, no matter what his other siblings thought. He looked pure and innocent and unknowing, but he was contaminated by lust and an untameable desire for what he knew he couldn’t really get. So he continued to let his flaming heart burn and wait for the day when he would finally be able to become free of his longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos~


	2. Number 2. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m wondering if any of you have any ideas of who I’m gonna match with the other sins, please leave your guesses in the comments ^_^
> 
> Hope you like this chapter~

Wrath: _An uncontrollable feeling of anger, rage and hatred. Wrath seeks vengeance and it thrives on violence and often stays around for longer than necessary._

Diego was angry. He was prone to anger and he knew it, but he hadn’t always been as angry as he was now. When he was younger he had been more of a silent angry type of person. But in his grown up years he found that he was having a difficult time keeping the anger inside and instead he let it out. 

He let it out on anybody. People who deserved it and people who didn’t. He always regretted it afterwards when he let his anger out on Klaus or Vanya. They rarely deserved it, he just didn’t know where else to put it and those two were often at the wrong place at the wrong time. They had both gotten fairly good at ignoring his outbursts though and Diego tried not to think that it was because they were used to it. He hated hurting his siblings he just didn’t know how else to keep them safe. 

Diego wasn’t a patient man. He could wait for only so long and when he was angry his patience seemed to completely disappear.  
And he was angry. Very angry. More angry than he had been in a while, which wasn’t saying much because he was always mad or angry about something. But this time a fuse in him had been lit and exploded violently within him and he wasn’t able to control the anger that came with it, it flooded out into his veins like a cascading river and Diego could only focus on one thing, revenge.

He could still feel the lifeless form of Eudora in his arms and at first he had been filled with regret and sorrow, but then the anger had hit him like a rock. 

He had been angry at himself at first. Angry because he hadn’t stayed by her side or gotten the message sooner. Angry that he hadn’t realized that Klaus had actually been missing and that he to a certain extent had been looking for the wrong brother. Angry that Klaus was still gone and angry at the person who had shot Eudora, but mostly angry because he couldn’t find them.  
He had looked everywhere. Down the dark alleys, behind the closed shops and in every bar and he came up empty every time. He had banged his fists on the hood of his car more than what was necessary, it had a dent now so he was angry about that too.  
He found that most of the time he was angry at himself, either for being too weak or just not being with somebody when it counted the most. He had been angry at himself when Ben died. He knew it wasn't his fault it wasn’t really anyone’s fault. But Ben was his brother, and he had died and it had hurt so much. The pain had been stinging in his heart like a dagger, but instead of succumbing to sadness he had hardened himself and gotten angry. Angry at the world and furious with their dad for putting them in the fateful situation. 

His heart had hurt just as much when he had turned off Mom. He didn’t care that she was technically ‘just a machine’. She was his mother and seeing the light literally turn off in her eyes had stung in his heart and he hadn’t been sure that he could have powered through that moment if he hadn’t gotten angry. He had been angry at Luther, mostly for being right about Grace, but also angry at his father for treating her like he had. Like she didn’t have feelings, like she didn’t care about anything. Because Grace had cared for all of her children, whether Reginald had programmed her to or not. And Diego had been sure of that and he still was. 

In the years he hadn’t been with the academy Diego had kept himself occupied by seeking out fights. Anything went. Assaults in dark alleys, bar brawls, fist fights in parking lots. He even took up boxing just to get some of his anger out of his system. He called his work vengeance and he felt good about what he did. He was helping people who couldn't help themselves, he was with somebody when it counted, but he wasn't a hero, he was far from it. He knew that what he was doing wasn't exactly right, but with all the anger that had piled up in his system for his entire childhood, he was bound to come undone at some point and that point had been when he had left the academy. 

He was supposed to be happy at that time, finally leaving the place that had caused him and his siblings so much regret and hatred, so much rage. Yet he had only felt angry. Angry at his father and angry at the world for putting him into it like this.  
He had met Eudora a while after and some of his anger had faded away. She had been like a rock to his wild waves, steady and unmoving, always collected and always calm while he was swirling and curling all around her, but she was never bothered and he liked that. He liked that patience in her, it was calming, it was something he himself didn’t possess. 

But of course things didn’t work out for long, Diego was simply too filled with hatred for everything around him and even though Eudora had the patience of a saint, she could only go so far with him before it began to tear at her. So they had parted ways and Diego had been angry again. Angry with himself and his ways of life and he had been filled with an unmistakable feeling of rage whenever he thought of what could have been between them. They could have had something good, perfect even, if Diego could just control his anger and lust for vengeance, but he couldn’t, not yet. 

When he had finally found the person responsible for killing Eudora, Diego had seen red and his blood had boiled with rage. There was nothing else on his mind than revenge, nothing else but the fantasy of stabbing the lady 50 times in the chest and watch the light fade from her eyes. He wanted her to suffer and he wanted her to die and then he could finally sleep soundly at night again, knowing that Eudora had been avenged, knowing that he could let go of his hatred. 

And then Five’s words had echoed in his mind and he had realized that Eudora wouldn’t have wanted this. Because she saw the good in people, she had the patience to wait for others, to wait for him, and she knew how to show mercy when mercy was needed. That was when Diego had realised that killing the woman before him would only bring him any sort of satisfaction in that exact moment and then he would be angry again, because Eudora was still dead, and killing this lady didn’t change anything. 

He had had the opportunity to kill her, it would have been so easy to just do it. But he didn’t. He had spared her. Showed her mercy, and for the first time in a very long time, Diego wasn’t angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos ❤️
> 
> Thanks in advance~


	3. Number 3. Greed

Greed: _The act of manipulating ones circumstances in order to gain love, money, power or any other material. Greed feeds off of desire and it is untameable because sinners always crave more than what they got._

Allison regretted a lot of things. She regretted not leaving the Academy earlier, she regretted closing Vanya out and she regretted that one time she wore a two year old dress on the red carpet. 

But what she regretted the most was letting her child slip through her fingers. She had the power to prevent that from ever happening, so why hadn’t she used it? She had never had problems with using it before. Maybe that was why.   
For her entire life Allison had gotten whatever she wanted when she wanted it by uttering four simple words, ‘I heard a rumor’, and she had used it for her own good for a long time.

She had never seen herself as a greedy person, though that was how her ex-husband had described her in an interview once, and the words had stung. Maybe because they were the truth and she initially knew it. 

Allison was greedy. More greedy than she would like to admit. She never settled for less if she knew she could get more, and she always could, she just had to ask for it, it was as simple as that. 

Sometimes Allison wondered where she would be in her life if she hadn’t had the powers she had. She probably wouldn’t had become an actress. She had rumored her way through most of that process. But it was just so easy. Just a tiny little divergence from what the other person had originally meant to say or do and the job or part was hers. She knew it wasn’t the morally correct thing to do. She was controlling another person against their will, they just weren’t aware of it. So she never really felt bad. 

She had told herself many times that anybody with her powers would have done the same things as she had, but she wasn’t so sure about that anymore. 

But it wasn’t until Claire got taken from her, that she had realized that her past and greed had caught up with her, that she had finally been too greedy and the game was over. Because she had lost the one thing she couldn’t replace with a simple rumor. She had lost her daughter. 

Maybe if she had just talked to Patrick, made him understand why she had done as she had done, made him listen to one of her rumors, then maybe everything would have turned out alright. But she had refused to use her powers on him more than she already had, she had already done enough damage with them, she wasn’t about to make it worse. She could fix this mess without the use of her powers, or rather, she had to, because if she couldn’t do that, was she even capable of living a normal life, a life where she didn’t get everything she wanted, a life where she didn’t manipulate everybody around her. Could she do that? 

She had doubted it at first. She had never really realized just how much she actually relied on her powers, how much she tended to use it every time something didn’t go her way, and she was ashamed for a while. 

Her career, her husband, her entire life was a lie. Everything was something she had wanted, something she had craved and something she had gotten because she could and because she was greedy. There was only one thing she hadn’t rumored herself to, and that was Claire. That she had chose to use her powers on her was another side of things, because Claire was her daughter, not a child she had rumored into becoming hers. She was truly hers. And Allison deeply regretted what her greed had gotten her. If only she had realized sooner that someday her own desire would catch up to her she would have stopped sooner. But she hadn’t realized it so she had continued to hoard, continued to manipulate and continued to take and take and take, more and more and more. 

In all honesty Allison wanted to be a generous person a charitable person, a person people turned to in times of need and trouble. She wanted to give and to please and to sacrifice for others, but it was just so easy for her to take and get. So even when she tried to be generous, when she tried to do the right thing, she still ended up being greedy and manipulative and she hated that part of herself.

Maybe that was why she hadn’t been so upset when Vanya had damaged her vocal chords. That meant she couldn’t speak, which meant she couldn’t manipulate or hurt anyone and she had felt weirdly calm about it, almost happy. 

Those had been the moments when she knew that people weren’t doing as she said because she had rumored them to, but because she had asked them. The things she got at that time were things she deserved and not things she had wished for. And the people who had stood by her had been the people who cared about her and not the ones she had forced to be around her.  
She had managed to give at that time, to grow beyond herself and to leave her greed behind her, to stop asking for things and instead started giving. 

She gave her support to Vanya, she believed that there was still something they could do about their relationship and to save her. She gave her trust to Luther to do the right thing and to lead them all like he should, that he hadn’t been able to fulfill his part in that was another side of the story, but she had still given her trust to him. 

She gave Diego her understanding for when he left to deal with his own sins and frustrations, but she never doubted that he would come back to them. 

She started to believe in Klaus and his ability to control himself and his powers and gave him her faith. And she believed that Five would do anything to save them all, so she gave him her hand and followed him blindly to what was in store for her and her siblings. 

Allison had many regrets in her life. But she didn’t regret trying to change herself. Instead of taking she would learn to give. She would learn to sacrifice when she had to sacrifice. She would learn how to take what she needed and not what she wanted and she would give away what wasn’t hers and never would truly be hers.

She would do all of this so that she at some point in her life could see her daughter again and not feel ashamed of who she was or how she acted. She wanted Claire to be proud of her and she wanted the world to see that she wasn’t just a greedy actress, but that she was also a mother and a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Also I’m wondering if you may have started to notice that I sneak in the direct opposite virtue of the respective sin in the chapter?
> 
> For Lust it was Chastity, for Wrath it was Patience and here for Greed it was Charity. 
> 
> I hope you liked it and please feel free to leave a comment and kudos~


	4. Number 4. Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight trigger warning because I talk a lot about drugs in this one, so if you are uncomfortable with that please proceed with care.

Gluttony: _The overindulgence or overconsumption of anything to the point of waste. To swallow all there is without a care for anything else, until the sin in the end swallows you._

Klaus preferred being high as a kite. His life was somewhat easier in that state of mind. Not that his life was or ever had been easy, far from it actually. But he chose not to dwell too much on that fact.

Drugs had been his go to method of dealing with a lot of things, such as seeing dead people and having an abusive and emotionless father, for a long time and at some point he had started to feel like he was actually wasting his life. Though when that thought struck him he would proceed to get high and forget every single coherent thought he had just had, it just wasn’t worth thinking about. He didn’t want to be sober, he just wanted to get high and forget everything around him.

He consumed drugs like it was candy, and Klaus liked candy too. It wasn’t an easy way of life, Ben had tried to make him stop many times, but Klaus just tuned him out, the hassle of being sober just wasn’t worth it, not to Klaus anyway. And so what if he had an addiction? Lots of people had addictions, his was probably just a bit more harmful to the people around him as well as himself, that’s why he didn’t speak to any of his siblings anymore. Not that he directly had been the one to cut ties with them, but as Diego had once told him, it was a waste of time trying to talk sense to Klaus, and therefore Klaus had chosen just to waste his own time and life. It wasn’t any of their concern either way. 

It wasn’t until very far in his life that Klaus had realised that he had stopped being the one who swallowed the drugs and instead they had started to swallow him.

It occurred to him that when he was high it was like he was being dragged or rather swallowed, into a large colorful hole where nothing could hurt him and where no one judged him. There were no voices, no ghosts pleading his name or haunting him, just silence. He always felt so calm, the walls of the hole slowly closing in on him and gently engulfing him, silently swallowing him up and for a while he would be at peace, then he would wake up and be reminded of reality.

The worst thing about drugs were that they wore off at some point and he had to go and find new ones before he sobered up completely. He hated when he started to see the ghosts around him and hear their voices, when he didn’t have his next fix right at hand and when he couldn’t just lay back and be swallowed by his own mind. 

His addiction had started fairly early in his life, when he had been 13, and honestly Klaus couldn’t remember much of his sober life before that. His drugs had been his escape, and though not a very safe or responsible escape, it had been an escape from everything he had wanted to escape from and he didn’t regret it. 

He had gone to rehab at least twice, but he had stopped counting after that. It wasn’t like they told him anything new when he was there, but he went anyway because there were moments in his life when he wanted to change, when he wanted to stop being the addict who wasted his life and instead be a person his siblings didn’t pity or ignore. But then the withdrawals had started and the ghosts had reappeared and he was reminded of why he did as he did. Why he consumed and indulged in drugs and let the drugs indulge him, it was because he was scared. 

Rehab just wasn’t for him he just didn’t have the endurance or the temperance for it, it was too painful and the only thing that could make the pain stop was the drugs. The only thing that made the pain stop was to first consume and then be swallowed. 

But then Dave had happened. And Klaus had forgotten all about forgetting and being calm and wanting silence around him. He had been able to keep the ghosts at bay, to ignore them and to focus on something else, on someone else. 

Those 10 months had been the best time in his life despite being squad in the middle of the Vietnam war, Dave had made it all worth it. Dave was kind and understanding and never judged him or ignored him. He wasn’t at all like Klaus’ siblings and he had never in his life ever felt so loved as he had when he had been with Dave. Love had been his new drug and he couldn’t get enough of it. He had drunk it in, consumed every inch of it and indulged himself in the fresh new feeling. 

But then Dave had died, and Klaus was left alone again, alone with the voices and alone with the emptiness that had followed.   
He had gone back to his own time, but if Dave hadn’t died there was no doubt in his mind that he would have stayed behind forever. 

Klaus had fallen back into his old habits as soon as he had had the chance, let himself be consumed and once again be swallowed by the abyss of silence.  
No one seemed to care about what he did or what he had been doing, except for Ben, but Ben had little choice when it came to Klaus and his well being. 

But then Diego had reminded him of something, something important that he hadn’t even considered himself because he was so caught up in consuming and being consumed and forgetting the pain that resided deep within his heart.  
He could still see Dave, he could feel whole again, he just had to endure the withdrawals and he wasn’t sure he could do that.

It was all about control. Something Klaus wasn’t really known for possessing. He had to control his urges and his desire to just give in and give up. He had to endure the pain that followed with his decision, his decision to become sober, to be able to control his powers and himself and control his own life. To give up on the calm abyss that swallowed him up and instead embrace the control he would gain of his own actions. To stop wasting time and stop indulging in his own vices. 

He could control himself, he knew he could, he could do it for Dave, he could do it for himself because that was what was most important, himself and his life that he would now stop wasting. He could endure the withdrawal and the pain. He could endure his siblings still not believing or listening to him and he would gain the temperance of an ordinary human and stop being so gluttonous about drugs. 

He would endure everything if it in the end meant that he would finally be free of his greatest sin and greatest pain. 

And in the end he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The virtue for this chapter was Temperance.
> 
> I hope you liked it~


	5. Number 5. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really not sure if I got Five right at all for this chapter, to me he is a very complex character and I found him kinda hard to write, but I hope you like the chapter either way~

Pride: _The act of putting ones own desires, wants, needs and whims before the welfare of other people. True selfishness lies within pride and one will often think of themself as better than any other, almost like a God._

Five took pride in his job, he took pride in his accomplishments. As a matter of fact he took pride in a lot of things, and with good reason too. He was good at what he did, he was calculating, smart and had experience. He was better than others and he knew it. 

He had always been better than his siblings, his father had never told him directly, but he knew it within himself because he had always adapted to every sort of training that had been thrown at him. He had time traveled even when his father had told him he wasn’t ready, and yes he did get stuck in the future, but he had still traveled in time. 

He had survived a post apocalyptic world as well, survived off of scraps and insects, he doubted that any of his siblings could have done that. He doubted that a lot of other people could have done it. 

He had worked for the commission maintaining a spot at the top of the list. Assassinated thousands of people, seen the world through different times and he had even made it back to his siblings before the apocalypse had happened. He had been in his 13 year old body though, but he had still made it back. 

He didn’t need his siblings’ help to stop the apocalypse, none of them were worthy or good enough for such a task, they hadn’t changed much from when Five had last seen them as a young teenager. He had hoped that they would have, but they were still all useless, they were still beneath him. 

What had they accomplished in the years he had been gone? Absolutely nothing that meant anything. Luther had been trapped on the moon for four years. Diego had become a vigilante running around in a stupid mask and a stupid suit telling himself that he was doing something meaningful. Allison was an actress, what good would that do her in the apocalypse? Klaus was a drug addict, what else was there to say? Ben was dead. And Vanya was still ordinary. There was nothing any of them could do about the end of the world, not without him. Five was an important piece of the puzzle that was the apocalypse and he knew it, he just had to make his siblings understand that. And that was easier said than done. 

He wasn’t much for admitting it, but he did love his siblings even though they were practically useless in times of need and struggle. But he didn’t want them to die, not again. He had seen their dead and bruised bodies once, and he never wanted to be witness to that ever again. He didn’t want to be alone. 

Five was often under the impression that other people thought of him as rude. But there was no need for him to be modest or humble. He told people things the way they were and if people didn’t like the truth then maybe they should try and change their ways or actions if they couldn’t take the criticism. 

Humility wasn’t a word Five was associated with, he was far to superior for that, his desires came first and he didn’t care what others said or what others wanted. He was brave, far more brave than he had ever seen another human be and he was capable of a lot of things his siblings couldn’t even begin to wrap their tiny minds around. 

He was trying to stop the apocalypse and none of them were even remotely helpful. What his siblings failed to realize what that he was trying to save the world and to save them, all of them, all of the people on the earth and if that wasn’t just a tiny bit modest he didn’t know what was. 

It wasn’t as if he cared for modesty at all, all these people could just burn up in flames for all he cared, but not his family, not after all these years of scavenging the bare and dead earth to find just a glimmer of hope that he could somehow save his siblings. And himself. 

He knew he could do it. Save the world that is. He could travel through time, jump in between space and he was smart. He was like a God in a world full of maggots and he deserved respect, though that was a thing he rarely gave others. 

He could easily save himself and rescue no one, but he had simply come to far to let that happen. His pride in his own abilities were too great for him to even consider giving up or to even consider leaving his siblings behind. 

Delores was the only one who understood the struggle he was going through. She always understood him. And she was the only one Five truly trusted and could be humble around. 

He had never been close with his siblings as a child, but seeing them completely torn apart and unable to cooperate was disheartening and had annoyed Five greatly. No wonder they had died the first time around of the Apocalypse, if that was how they were when they fought as well, Five wasn’t the least bit surprised about the eventual outcome at all. 

Five wouldn’t let his siblings die again, his ego was too big to let a challenge like this down. To lose this fight would mean he had lost everything he had fought for, for 45 years. He couldn’t let this opportunity slip right through his fingers. Not when he had the power he had and the knowledge he possessed.

He could save his siblings, save the world and he would be honored as a savior, as a God, as someone even the commission feared and he would never have to worry about being below others ever again. Because he would have saved the world. And he would have earned the respect of everyone. 

Only things didn’t go according to plan, because nobody had listened to what he had said before it had been to late, and maybe because he had refused to listen or communicate as well, but that was irrelevant. 

He had sacrificed his nobility and pride and instead saved his siblings. He had sucked up his pride for once and instead showed his modesty and transported them all back to a different time, a time where he once again would try and save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the virtue for this chapter was supposed to be Humility but I ended up referring more to Modesty because that seemed to fit with the line of the story more.


	6. Number 6. Sloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not much is known about Ben from season 1, so sorry if I didn’t get him right, but I did like how this chapter turned out and hope you do as well!

Sloth: _The one without a care and the one of ignorance of their responsibilities. Laziness and boredom can lead to the disregard of the Holy Spirit and slows down the spiritual process to an eternal life._

Ben missed sleep. He missed eating as well, and reading, and to touch things, or be touched for that matter. Honestly Ben just missed being human. When he had been alive he had taken his life for granted, he hadn’t wasted it like Klaus was to some extent doing now, but he hadn’t exactly appreciated it either. It wasn’t until he had died that he had realised just how many things he had and would miss out on. Like growing up for instance or reading new books, being with his siblings, learning new things and you know, living. 

When he had been alive he hadn’t exactly cared for much. He had cared for his siblings, without a doubt. But he hadn’t really cared about what they were up to. He hadn’t cared about being a superhero or their missions either, actually he couldn't have cared less about their missions. He had hated missions. Mostly because of his powers, they were just a tad bit gruesome if he should say so himself, but their father had thought otherwise. He had seen them as powerful and as something that should be mastered and be responsible about and put an effort into. Something Reginald had told Ben he wasn't good at. That being putting an effort into things. Maybe that was why he had died, or maybe not. He wasn’t really sure.

Despite what Reginald had said, Ben had always put an effort into his training and tried to master his powers. To him it had just been a bit hard, because he, like Klaus, wasn’t exactly fond of his powers. He rather despised them actually. But he had still tried to grow fond of them or at least used to them, he just didn’t like using them. There was always so much blood afterwards and they brought so much death and destruction with them and Ben didn’t like that, he was a calm individual and he just didn't feel like his powers matched his personality at all. He would much rather have been able to put people to sleep or understand every language or something similar and simple like that instead of the tentacle arms that sprouted from his stomach and destroyed, ripped and killed everything in their path. 

So, Ben had preferred to read a good book, or take a nap or just relax, or learn new things that would be useful later in life, and all those things he had learned would have been useful, if he hadn't died. 

Ben hadn’t cared for Reginald’s opinion either. Reginald had never described Ben as diligent, though if you had asked Ben he believed that out of all of his siblings he was the most diligent of them all. He put an effort into his powers and he were responsible about them, just not in the same way his siblings had to. He had to cope and deal with what he saw himself and his powers do and what happened to the people that he did it to, and it was hard, traumatizing even. That’s why Ben preferred calm things, easy and simple even lazy things, because he didn’t like the violence of his powers. 

The others didn’t have to deal with any of that, because Luther was simply strong, Diego threw stuff with precision, Allison spoke and got her will and Five teleported and traveled in time. It was only Klaus who to some extent could relate to Ben’s struggles, but Klaus had of course found an alternative way to cope, one that Ben hadn’t wanted to indulge in. 

So no, Reginald never praised Ben for his diligence and instead considered him lazy and bored and irresponsible and maybe Reginald had been right, because Ben had been bored. At that time he had been bored of life, not being able to ever see an end to the life he had been living at the Academy. Always going about in the same loop over and over until they all would eventually grow up and grow apart and then what? Was he supposed to be able to act like a normal person once that happened? Because he wasn’t so sure he would have been able to do that, not with that childhood. And seeing his siblings now all grown up and living separate lives, he wouldn’t exactly say that he was impressed with the outcome. 

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, Ben hadn’t had to worry about his future at all, because he had died. 

Ben had found himself to be rather bored in death as well. The only one he could communicate with was Klaus, and Klaus was almost always high or well, not sober. So that wasn’t always that exciting or lead to anything productive if it lead to anything at all, Klaus was after all a master at ignoring things. 

Being dead meant that he didn’t have any responsibilities anymore either and it annoyed him because without responsibilities what was he supposed to do? 

So Ben was bored, very bored. He couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t read, couldn’t rest, couldn’t eat, he could do nothing at all, so when Klaus had started to sober up and started to communicate with him again, it had felt like Ben had finally found an escape of his boring and mundane spirit situation, he had finally found a responsibility. 

He may be dead, but he could still help his siblings in one way or another and he was gonna start with Klaus. 

Ben had never put so much effort, focus or concentration into anything after he had punched Klaus in the face. When his fist had collided with Klaus’ chin he had almost screamed in excitement. And that had been when he knew that they could make a difference, Ben just had to be persistent and put an effort into it. 

All of their concentration and effort, the effort Ben had put into helping Klaus and into thinking that this could lead to something else, had paid off and Ben had forgotten the years of boredom and laziness and how he hadn’t cared about anything since his death. 

Now he wanted to prove that he had the diligence that their father had said he had lacked in life. He wanted to prove that even in death he was still able to put in an effort to the things he did. He was still useful and not just their lazy dead brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The virtue for this chapter was Diligence! Hope you liked it!


	7. Number 7. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the last chapter! I really liked Vanya in the show and felt like I could relate a lot to her so I really hope you like this chapter!

Envy: _A sad or resentful insatiable desire towards the traits or possessions of someone else. Envy is a cause of unhappiness bringing only sorrow to the sinner who in return will want to inflict pain upon the ones they envy._

Vanya didn’t like being ordinary, but it wasn’t as if she had ever had another choice. She had lived with it for her entire life, being the ordinary, normal sibling. The one that was left behind by the others, the one their father cared less for and the one no one ever noticed. Her entire life she had been told that she was just ordinary, that there was nothing special about her and that she needed to stay at home while her siblings saved people. 

She wasn’t extraordinary at playing the violin either. She was okay, moderate even, but only ever good enough to make third chair. Again, nothing special, her father would have been sure to have told her that as well, if he had known. 

Vanya knew that envy was just as large a part of her as being ordinary was. It was part of her identity, though one she kept well hidden. 

She had always envied her siblings, and she wasn’t sure if they knew, to her it was obvious, but they never noticed her before so why would they have noticed that part of her?

She was jealous of the attention their father gave them, even though it wasn’t exactly attention one would want or wished for, it was still attention, something Vanya lacked. 

She was jealous of their powers of course, they were the only reason they were together in the first place and she didn’t have any so why was she even there? She was an outcast among outcasts, they were all supposed to be special so why wasn’t she? Vanya had asked herself that question many times and she was still unable to come up with a genuine explanation, it just didn’t make sense to her at all.

Vanya envied her siblings over a lot of things, but the one thing she envied the most was that they were never alone. The other six had always had a closer connection with each other than Vanya had had with any of them, because she was ordinary. And she knew that they fought a lot amongst themselves and had genuinely difficult lives, but to a certain extent they still had each other, she didn’t. At least not in the same way. 

Vanya had always been praised for her kindness and her compassion. She was such a calm and nice girl that despite her circumstances didn’t seem to harbor a lot of hate or envy within her. But if only they knew. If only people knew how much sadness, jealousy and loneliness that resided in her mind and body, people wouldn’t be so quick to judge her as a goody two shoes. 

Maybe that was why she had wrote the book. When she had gotten the idea of writing everything down it was like the words had just flowed out onto the paper and all of her jealousy and resent had been poured out. 

In the beginning she hadn’t meant to harm her siblings, far from, but as she had continued to write she had slowly realized that that was exactly what she had wanted to do. She had wanted to hurt them like they had hurt her, she had wanted for them to understand the struggles she had been through and what they had done to help her. Nothing. 

She had wanted them to realize that she could do something besides being the ordinary sister they never talked to, but as time had passed her book had turned out to not be as extraordinary as she had hoped it would be, much like the rest of her life. 

Nothing Vanya had ever done had been considered great or groundbreaking and she hated it. She hated not being able to live up to her father’s standards and she hated always being compared to her siblings and stand in their shadow when she was nothing like them. 

Even when she had tried to do something else with her life she always ended up in last place. 

She had envied Cho as well, being first chair and making playing the violin look easy, she had been kind about it though and had complimented Cho, because that was what she always did, she couldn’t find it in herself to bring out her true emotions so she was always kind, even when she didn’t want to be. 

But then Cho had insulted her and Vanya had felt at a loss for words, yet another person in her life that was better than her and didn’t try to hide it, and Vanya had wanted to hurt her, but she hadn’t. 

Vanya had always been ordinary and not special, but when Allison had tried to make amends, Vanya had felt a tiny hope, a hope that maybe some of her envy would disappear and she could have a normal relationship with her sister, one that didn’t build on jealousy and bad childhood memories. 

But then she had met Leonard and he had told her that she was special and she had believed him. No matter how much Allison wanted to create a friendship with Vanya, she knew that deep down Allison only felt bad for her and would only ever see her as the ordinary sister whom she pitied. 

Leonard had been kind and sincere and for once in her life Vanya hadn’t felt like she was the last in line, but the number one to someone.

But that had all been a lie as well. The only difference between then and now was that Vanya wasn’t ordinary anymore. 

Vanya had so eagerly tried to be kind, to be compassionate, to understand why her siblings were better than her and why she had never good enough for her father or for them. She had tried to keep her envy inside and never let it out, had tried to ignore the sorrow and unhappiness in her mind, but she wouldn’t keep it at bay anymore. She would unleash it now. Make her siblings see that she wasn’t just their ordinary envious sister, that she wasn't a pushover and that she deserved to be seen as something else than ordinary.

She had envied her siblings her whole life, but now that she had power she finally had the means to show them that she wasn’t worth less than them, that she was just as extraordinary as they were. And she would hurt them if that’s what it took for them to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it for this series! I really hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it and experimenting a bit with this concept. 
> 
> The virtue for Vanya was Kindness.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and please feel free to leave a comment with what you liked and what you disliked, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> And please leave kudos as well if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks in advance~


End file.
